currentmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Music Competition
The Current Music Competition is an online song competition based on the Eurovision Song Contest and the NowNewMusic Contest. Each country's head of delegation gets to select a current entry from their respective country for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (semifinal or Grand Final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. History The contest was founded on March 30, 2018. The first edition took place in June 2018 and was held in Seoul, South Korea, after the nation was internally selected to host the show. The first ever winner was Céline Dion representing Canada with her song "Ashes". On June 13, 2018 the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation CBC announced that the second edition would take place in the Olympic Stadium in Montreal. The second edition was won by Blackpink's "Ddu-du Ddu-du". which lead to South Korea hosting the contest once again. The winner of the August 2018 edition was India with the song "I Did It". The fourth edition took place in the Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium in Delhi and was won by Sweden with Normandie's "White Flag". Edition number five was held in the Friends arena in Stockholm. The winning country were the United States who sent "Sweet But Psycho" by Ava Max. The next edition took place in the MetLife Stadium in New York City and was won by Jasmine Sokko representing Singapore with the song "Hurt". The Singaporean broadcaster RTS exercised its right to stage the contest. The shows were hosted by Narelle Kheng and Lee Teng in the National Stadium. The winner of the seventh edition was Venezuela's Evaluna Montaner who performed the song "Me Liberé". The first edition of 2019 took place the Venezuelan capital Caracas. It was hosted by Daniela Nieves, Evaluna Montaner and Lele Pons. The Zimbabwean entry "Fire In My Soul" by Oliver Heldens and Shungudzo was elected the winner, which lead to the Current Music Competition being held in Africa for the first time. The ninth edition was won by the British singer Fleur East and her song "Favourite Thing". The following edition was presented by the band Chvrches that consists of Lauren Mayberry, Iain Cook and Martin Doherty. 44 countries competed and China's entry "Helios" was crowned the winner with 219 points. The eleventh edition took place in Shanghai in April 2019. The presenters of that month were Fan Bingbing and the drag queen Yuhua Hamasaki. The winning entry was "Watching You" by the Belgian singer Lea Rue. Rules → See also: Rules * Every country that is recognized by the United Nations is eligible to participate in the contest. * The maximum number of participants in one edition is 46. * The competing artists have to have a strong connection to the country they participate for. * The relevance of entries must be under two months old. * (Junior) Eurovision (Asia) Song Contest entries and songs from their preselections are not allowed. * If a country doesn't vote in time, it will be disqualified from the edition unless the Head of Delegation gives a good reason (disease, death of a close person, ...). Not having time is not a valid reason. Host cities, venues, slogans and presenters Participants Winners Most successful winners External links * Discord server of the CMC * The official YouTube channel of the CMC Category:Browse